


First Storm

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Fear in a storm can lead to wrongful thoughts and during this one Tonks has them about her husband and son.





	First Storm

She had woken up in a panic first for the fact that she was alone in the room that should have been confining a werewolf and the second going by the glistening wood splinters and that the door to the room was currently hanging from the frame Moony had been in a chillingly determined state to get out meaning that said wolf had somehow gotten out into a house and worse still was loose in the house with his own sleeping son.

It wasn't until she had reached the landing into the kitchen that she found that the power had been knocked out. Tonks shivered at the ominous roll of a storm outside as she drew her wand praying to Merlin that the wolfsbane was still working as she headed toward the living room to check on her son.

She was barely inside the room when Tonks's heart stopped a loud crack of lightning covering her pained cry at the ripped side of the sleeping cot in the glow of her wand. Her eyes burned when she saw the drops of blood against her son's blankets but she struggled against the tears as she backed out of the room now hunting for the wolf that took both her husband and her son from her.

Her exit was met with a dark growl and the roll of more thunder just before she'd reached the steps to the second floor. Closing her eyes and saying a soft plea for forgiveness and strength the war scared Auror took a shaking breath as she pulled her husband's wand from its resting place on her belt while her own was busy casting a dim light for her to see as she pushed the door of the wolf's hiding place open wider allowing her to slip inside.

However, the curse she had been about to cast died in her throat when Tonks was greeted not with a scene of death that she'd been dreading but with one of adorable sweetness.

Moony looked up over the side of the bathtub at the creek of the door over the sound of the storm shifting defensively over his sleeping son at the hint of a threat. "You boys had me scared to death you know," Tonks admitted shakily seeing the glow of recognition along with the haze of sleep in his amber eyes as she lowered one of the two wands in her hand replacing it in the holder on her leg as she dropped to her knees in front of the tub.

The wolf blinked tilting his head in confusion and wariness as he watched her leaning back so Tonks could watch Teddy as he slept "Well I'm sorry you wolfish git but I woke up and you were gone," Nymphadora groaned dropping her voice to a low hiss running her free hand through her hair while she sat down with her back pressed against the sliver of the wall between the tub and the sink "and our son wasn't in his cot when I checked it so what else was I meant to think?" she continued pulling out the healing supplies from beside her.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Remus." She sighed when her husband recoiled at her words nuzzling the side of his head against Teddy's back while their son slept. "Besides if the potion had worn off then you'd have gone after me first so I knew you were still you it just scared me when I saw the blood is all." She finished stroking her hand down the fur on his back before she carefully pulled his paws over the side so she could bandage them.

It was the next whip of lightning that had Tonks scrambling into the small tub with her boys. "Shut up these storms still scare me too at times." She confessed hiding her face against the laughing wolf's shoulder as her eyes started to close as the rain kept up its rhythmic pace against the roof.

That was how Andromeda found them just after the moon had set. Remus on one side of the widened space with Tonks on the other and Teddy between them all three sleeping peacefully while outside the storm had died down to a low drizzle.

The elder witch sniffed but held back happy tears at the sight staying longer just listening to their mingled steady breathing before she shook herself and when back into the kitchen to start making the tea and healing potions for when the rest of her family awoke.


End file.
